The present invention comprises a new Lobelia, botanically known as Lobelia erinus, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘LOBZ0004’.
‘LOBZ0004’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has large violet-blue flowers, medium green foliage, and a vigorous well branched, upright, and mounded plant habit.
‘LOBZ0004’ originated from a hybridization made in January 2007 in Andijk, The Netherlands. The female parent was the unpatented, proprietary plant designated ‘LOB06-235-2’ with larger blue with a white eye flower color, and longer, darker green foliage than that of ‘LOBZ0004’.
The male parent of ‘LOBZ0004’ was an unpatented, proprietary plant designated ‘LOB03-117-1’ with a smaller flower size and a white flower color, with shorter stems than that of ‘LOBZ0004’. The seeds were sown in May 2007.
‘LOBZ0004’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in May 2007 in a greenhouse in Andijk, The Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘LOBZ0004’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in May 2007 in a greenhouse in Andijk, The Netherlands.